everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Merlena Lagoon
In some places called Vanda, though she prefers to go by Merlena, Merlena is the daughter of one of the Little Mermaid's sisters and holds a minor destiny as a Neverland Mermaid. She dislikes the pressure that is put on you from everyone to pick a side, and as such, stands as a proud Neutral, (part of that may be that she's in her yearbook year and already signed). She rooms with Carina Hangen. Appearance Merlena has purpley-blue hair worn in a messy bun that looks like it's not going to stay, yet somehow always does, and a black scary crown. She has black eyes painted with dark blue and purple eyeshadow, and long blueish purple lashes. Merlena has golden brown skin, is small boned, and short. It's kind of hard to tell her height though, she's wheelchair bound when not in the water, (which makes her claims that she "stands" for the little people all the more humorous.) Merlena does not dress like a successor to a good mermaid. She wears a ratty black top, with off the shoulder sleeves, and the words "Creepy Girls Are Cutest" printed on it in silver letters. She wears a long black skirt, moth eaten and worn, and fishnet tights. On her feet are black, pointy toed boots. When in the water, she can move fairly quickly with no assistance. Her hair is loose and reaches half way down her back when still, though it always floats around her like an angel. She gains a shiny tail, the same hue as her hair, with a few black scales scattered here and there. On the right side of her face, a dark blue design stretches from her ear to her forehead. Personality Merlena very well could pass as a daughter of a witch, or the very least a villain. She loves the dark, and spends hours with the lights off in her room, as long as Carina isn't there to say she's afraid of the dark. Merlena adores the creepy, like the goblins and the bats, and the rats, and the ogres that adorn the dungeon level of the school. She doesn't comfort. If a little kid is crying because they skinned their knee, she'll just blink and go, "Pain is a passing feeling." Oddly enough, it's a new idea and a new idea will stop a crying child if nothing else will, so it works more often than not. Merlena makes dark jokes often, about how she wants to die or about how seriously dangerous situations are just minor inconveniences. No one gets that she doesn't mean ''the jokes, that's why they're jokes, but everyone thinks she needs counseling. She fails her classes to prove a point. To prove that she can't be molded into the perfect mermaid, that there is no such thing as a perfect mermaid, and she only has to listen to herself, no one else, especially if what someone else is telling her to do is not something that she thinks will benefit anyone. She lives under the principle that you look out for number one, and you don't help anyone else. There is one person that doesn't fall under that and that is her mother. (Or the woman she calls mother.) Anyone else? She better be getting something out of the deal or else she won't help. Merlena wants so badly to meet someone like her that she likes to try and corrupt people. Usually it's only the first time she meets people, and then they know to stop her as soon as she starts, but her roommate doesn't try to stop her, she doesn't seem to understand. That means that while Carina doesn't get on her for anything, her corruption also doesn't work. When Merlena laughs, she has a deep laugh that somewhat resembles a witch's laugh. It's not because she dresses like a witch, or has a dark sense of humor, even before that happened, the mermaid laughed like that. It's kind of weird to hear it come out of a mermaid's mouth, and she has been confused for being a witch. (Which she likes.) She doesn't like the water, even if it means she can move without the assistance of a wheelchair in it. Merlena often stays away from the water, except when she's visiting the Little Mermaid's Sisters. In Neverland, no one pressures her to go in the water, which is something she is 100 percent grateful for. "You look so unapproachable" "And yet here you are." Family Father: Peter Copenhagen (deceased) When her father was alive, Merlena had no idea she was a mermaid. She just knew she had dark eyes and weird hair, and couldn't walk. And she was happy. She was a little confused that her father would never let her go near the water, but figured he knew best. She didn't know that her father had depression, until one day she got home from Spellementary school and found out he had taken his own life. That was where her life got complicated. Mother: Aquaria Lagoon She calls her her mother, a Neverland Mermaid. Her father had married her and shortly after Merlena was born, they had a pretty easy divorce. Aquaria was always allowed to see Merlena whenever she wanted, yet because Peter didn't want Merlena to know she was a mermaid, Aquaria had to come see them, just as a blue haired wheelchair bound woman. After her father died, Aquaria invited her to live in Neverland. Birth Mother: Marina Soster But someone else came up before Merlena could go live with her mother. Her biological mother. Aquaria couldn't have a child, so they had a surrogate, and that was one of the Little Mermaid's sisters. Merlena strongly suspects that she was the reason Peter was so against her knowing her mermaid roots. Now that Peter was out of the picture, she showed up to try and claim Merlena. To satisfy them both, Merlena lives mainly with Aquaria and visits Marina every other holiday. Marina calls her Vanda, saying that she had thought about her daughter often and had named her Vanda in her head. Interests '''Witches: '''Merlena doesn't try to cast magic, but she likes to read about witches, and has seen every witch movie ever made, even the awful ones made in the 80's or something. The only thing about witches that she doesn't like is the stupid pointy hats they wear. Friends '''Carina Hangen' It's not so much friendship, more like Carina is one of the few people that let Merlena do what she wants, within reason, and doesn't pressure her to be more like her destiny, even if people press the argument "Hey, you already signed, you should be more like your role by now." Carina is a breath of fresh air, even if Merlena can't corrupt her and her sister (?) hates Merlena. Nerida C. Nyx Nerida can't be corrupted, and most often nowadays, Merlena doesn't try. Nerida doesn't try to change her, and Merlena loves that she has someone who respects who she is. Even if Merlena has gone against pretty much everything typical about water creatures, Nerida doesn't care, which makes Merlena want to jump for joy (ya know, if she could) she never thought she'd find a water being like that other than her mother. Acquaintances [[Melinda Templeton|'Melinda Templeton']] Merlena has never actually spoken to Melinda, even if they have been confused for being related, but story mates are story mates. Merlena has observed that Melinda never wears anything less than long sleeves, and tries to pass it off as just a fact that Melinda gets cold easily, but a darker fear is bubbling beneath the surface. Jasper Wingston Again, story mates. Merlena is vaguely aware of her, her mother uses the story of Jasper getting attacked by an animal to remind her to be careful, (like it mattered, Merlena doesn't tend to stray that far away when in Neverland), but Merlena has never spoken to Jasper, and probably won't. At the most, Merlena is ''aware ''of her. Romance TBA Has Also Been Called By her Father Lena By her Mother Merly, Merry, Mena By Marina Vanda, Kaere By others Cool Edgy Merlady, Merl, (basically any name other than Lena is fine. She'll answer. Even if you call her Vanda.) Pet At her mother's, she has a pet salamander. Her name is Ever, and she is the cutest thing she's ever seen, blue with large purple eyes. Some of the mermaids look down on Aquaria for giving her a non-water pet, but Aquaria wanted her daughter to always have a companion and not feel like she had to go in the water to get it. At Marina's, it's a different story. Marina wants her in the water so much, that she goes to extreme lengths to do it, (threatening to break her chair being one of them). She has given her a pet pufferfish named, Puffles, (Marina has no imagination), that Merlena enters the water just so she can spend time with. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Peter and Wendy Category:Neutrals Category:Mermaids